El regreso de una vieja amiga
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: Es el aniversario de la muerte de Kanade y Tsubasa se encuentra muy deprimida y durante una pelea contra los NOISE ella casi es atacada por uno y una persona inesperada la salva, no se me dan los summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bien esta historia se me ocurrió gracias a un doujin que vi hace unos día, Senki Zesshou Symphogear es una de mis series preferidas y como sabrán la serie no me pertenece pero esta historia si, me alegra que al fin me haya llegado la inspiración para escribir un fanfic así que espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

Su pecho dolía, casi no podía mantenerse consiente pero aun así pudo escuchar una hermosa y poderosa canción, lo siguiente que recuerda son dos figuras una lloraba y gritaba desesperadamente mientras que la otra se limitaba a sonreír mientras iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Hibiki-escucho una voz-Hibiki ya despiértate-

-mmmmmmm-

-Hibiki-

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama volteo a su izquierda-Miku, Chris-chan…-

-Hasta que al fin despierte-la regaño la chica de ojos purpura-un minuto más y te hubiera arrastrado fuera de la cama-

-Pero es sábado, no hay escuela y…porque traen el uniforme-se volvió a acostar.

-Hibiki hoy es viernes y vamos tarde a la escuela-dijo Miku haciendo que Hibiki se despertara de golpe.

-Hablas en serio-

-Si-dijo Chris mientras le extendía el calendario-mira hoy es viernes-

-Y que hora es-volteo a ver el reloj para ver como marcaba las 6:50-ES MUY TARDE-salió de la cama, tomo una ducha, se puso el uniforme, se comió un pan, se cepillo los dientes, se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta del cuarto todo en menos de 5 minutos-VAMONOS RAPIDO-

_-Que rápida!-_pensaron sus dos amigas.

-Rápido, rápido o llegaremos tarde-

-Tranquilízate Hibiki solo tenemos que salir de los dormitorios e irnos al salón-dijo Miku.

-Ya se….pero la profesora dijo que si volvía a entrar al salón después del timbre estaría en aprietos-

-Bueno ya no le demos vuelta al asunto y mejor nos vamos-dijo Chris mientras comenzaba a irse.

-Espéranos Chris-volteo a ver a su amiga de ojos naranja-vámonos Hibiki-

-Si ya voy-fue corriendo detrás de ellas_-así que recordé eso….no me extraña después de todo es mañana….me pregunto si Tsubasa-san estará bien-_

.

.

.

Las tres chicas llegaron corriendo a su salón.

-SAVE!-exclamo Hibiki mientras se deslizaba a su pupitre.

-Tachibana-san de nuevo llega tarde-reclamo la profesora.

-Espere, 5,4,3,2,1….-se escucho el timbre-llegamos antes del timbre así que literalmente no llegamos tarde-

-Mejor olvídalo y siéntate, lo mismo va para ustedes Kohinata-san, Yukine-san-

Las tres chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres y Hibiki se puso a ver por la ventana.

_-Algo le preocupa a Hibiki…me pregunto que será- _pensó la peli-verde.

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, Miku había ido al comedor a apartar una mesa, Hibiki había ido al baño y Chris había ido a buscar a Tsubasa.

-Miku-

-Chris, encontraste a Tsubasa-san-

-No la vi por ningún lugar fui a preguntar a su salón y dijeron que no vino-

-Que extraño….me pregunto si se le presento algún trabajo-

-Es lo más probable ella no falta solo porque si y Hibiki sigue en el baño-Miku asintió con la cabeza-pues ya se tardó-

-Ya llegue-

-Te tardaste-

-Lo siento Chris-chan, pero es que tuve que hacerle una llamada a Ogawa-san-

-Porque?-pregunto la peliverde.

-Bueno mientras iba al baño escuche a unas chicas de la clase de Tsubasa-san que ella no había venido entonces pensé que seria buena idea preguntarle a Ogawa-san por qué-

-Tuvo un trabajo de último momento verdad-dijo Chris.

-Si, una sesión de fotos para ser más específicos y después le hable al comandante para preguntarle algo y al parecer la respuesta fue la que esperaba-

-Que le preguntaste, además porque le hablaste a el-

-Le preguntaste sobre lo que hará Tsubasa-san mañana verdad-Hibiki asintió mientras que Chris se veía muy confundida.

-Al parecer al menos que los NOISE no ataquen no veremos a Tsubasa-san durante todo el día-

-No entiendo porque no vamos a ver a Tsubasa durante todo el día de mañana-

-Hibiki estabas tan distraídas porque mañana es _**ese**_ día, verdad-

-Si-

-Oigan ustedes dos no me ignoren-

Hibiki se llevó las manos a su pecho y las puso en el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz-lo recordé cuando salimos del cuarto, después de todo siempre recuerdo el incidente un día antes-

-Sigo sin entender de que están hablando-

-Si para ti es duro debe ser horrible para Tsubasa-san-

-Oigan…ustedes dos….-

-Me gustaría hacer algo por ella pero….ahí momentos en que la gente quiere estar sola-

-….ya terminaron….-

-Supongo que tienes razón Hibiki-

Mientras Miku y Hibiki seguían hablando Chris comenzaba a alcanzar los limites de su paciencia y termino golpeando la mesa llamando la atención de sus dos amigas-YA DEJEN DE HABLAR COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUIIIII!-después de un largo momento de silencio Chris decidió sentarse en la mesa-y bien de que están hablando y que es "ese" día-Hibiki y Miku se miraran entre si.

-Veras Chris es que mañana…es el aniversario de la muerte de Kanade-san-

-Kanade…..-Chris se puso a pensar-cierto ustedes dos me contaron sobre ella, era la mejor amiga de Tsubasa, así que se referían a eso-puso una mirada un poco triste-ella te salvo la vida no es así Hibiki-

-Si, Kanade-san canto la canción del cisne y murió protegiendo lo que más quería-

-Entonces mañana es un día oscuro para Tsubasa-

-El comandante me dijo que Tsubasa-san se quedara todo el día de mañana en casa-volteo a ver por la ventana-será mejor que no molestemos a Tsubasa-san mañana-

-Supongo que tienes razón-Chris también se puso a ver por la ventana.

-Cierto-Miku también se puso a mirar por la ventana, se quedaron así un rato hasta que el estómago de cierta castaña rompió el ambiente.

-Jejejeje-se comenzó a rascar la cabeza-con toda esta platica olvide que tenía mucha hambre-y ante esto tanto a Miku como a Chris les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Mientras en un estudio fotográfico.

-Muchas gracias por todo Tsubasa-san-

-No fue nada-

-No enserio se lo agradecemos no creímos que aceptara esto, después de todo fue de ultimo momento-

-No se preocupe Ogawa-san le aviso a mi escuela que no asistiría, si me permiten ya me retiro-

-Esta bien adiós y de verdad muchas gracias-

Tsubasa salió del estudio y se subió al carro en el cual Ogawa la estaba esperando.

-Todo salió bien Tsubasa-san-pregunto mientras conducía.

-Si-contesto mientras veía por la ventanilla con una cara nostálgica-cuales son mis compromisos de mañana-

-Bueno tienes una entrevista a las 10, la grabación de un video a las 12 y….-

-Cancélalos-

-Eh?-

-Ya me oíste quiero que canceles todos mis compromisos, tu sabes que mañana no me siento de ánimos para nada-

-Esta bien-

.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche, Hibiki, Miku y Chris estaban listas para irse a dormir, después del incidente de Fine y la reconstrucción de la ciudad Chris había sido inscrita en la escuela y se las arreglaron para que se pudiera quedar en el cuarto de Miku y Hibiki, así que todas las noches ella dormía en la cama de abajo y sus dos amigas en la cama de arriba.

-Buenas noches-dijo la peli-gris mientras apagaba la luz y se acostaba.

-Buenas noches, Chris-chan-

-Descansa-

Alrededor de las 12 Hibiki comenzó a moverse bruscamente en la cama y termino despertando a Miku.

-Hibiki-dijo preocupada al ver como su amiga estaba sudando y parecía que tenia una pesadilla.

_-No aceptes tu muerte…..es mi ultima canción…..Kanade no cantes eso!...puedo escucharlo…..KANADE!-_se despertó de golpe y respiraba con agitación.

-Hibiki estas bien-

-Mi….ku…si estoy bien-

-Estas segura parecía te tuviste una pesadilla-

-Si estoy bien-

-Que sucede-

-No es nada Chris-chan-

-Esta bien-

-Ya volvamos dormir Miku-

-Estas segura?-

-Si ya te dije que estoy bien, buenas noches-se volvió a acostar.

-Bien, buenas noches-se acostó y no tardo en dormirse.

_-Kanade-san-_pensó mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana y en la residencia Kazanari, Genjuurou ya estaba listo para irse.

-Tsubasa ya me voy-dijo frente a la puerta cerrada delante de el, después de escuchar un "mju" simplemente suspiro-si en el transcurso del día te sientes sola date un vuelta por el cuartel, tratare de llegar antes de las 8-después de escuchar otro "mju" salió de la casa.

Dentro de la habitación la peliazul estaba abrazando una almohada, mientras su mirada esta puesta en las fotos de su buro, hundió su cara en la almohada_-Kanade-_pensó mientras recordaba algunas cosas.

.

.

.

_-Tsu-ba-sa-dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su compañera por detrás._

_-A-amou-san-dijo con nerviosismo-me sorprendiste-_

_-Y sigues con lo de Amou-san ya te lo dije un millón de veces llámame Kanade-_

_-Esta bien, K-kanade-_

_-Jeje-_

_._

_._

_._

_-QUE DIJISTE KANADE!-_

_-Lo que escuchaste, esos soldados que rescatamos dijeron que nuestra canción les ayudo a no rendirse, entonces demostremos que nuestras canciones no solo traen destrucción, si ya lo decidí convirtámonos en cantantes-_

_-P-pero yo…-_

_-No te preocupes-tomo su mano-todo estará bien siempre y cuando estemos juntas así que no te preocupes Tsubasa-_

_-Esta bien y como nos llamaremos-_

_-Zwei Wing, porque somos las dos alas que sirven para volar-_

_-Kanade….-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Kanade, por favor no mueres, tu y yo habíamos dicho que íbamos a cantar juntas por siempre-_

_-No tienes remedio Tsubasa, eres una cobarde y también una llorona pero eso es lo que me agrada de ti-_

_-Kanade…-las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos._

_-Oye Tsubasa sabias esto, que si cantas durante un largo tiempo te dará un hambre increíble-cerro sus ojos completamente y la mano con la que había estado sujetando la mano de su amiga cayo al piso._

_-Kanade…..KANADE!-grito mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga._

_._

_._

_._

Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras se aferraba más a la almohada-….kanade…-termino susurrando.

Mientras tanto por las calles de la ciudad.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Tsubasa-san-pregunto Hibiki al aire.

-Quien sabe-dijo Chris.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a ver si esta bien-dijo Miku y en ese momento el teléfono de Hibiki comenzó a sonar.

-Hola aquí Hibiki-

-Hibiki-san hay una ataque de NOISE-

-Donde es Ogawa-san-

-Sector C el parque-

_-Ese lugar no esta tan lejos de aquí-_

-Chris-san y tu se deben encargar de los NOISE y Miku-san puede ayudarnos con la evacuación, la alerta no debe tardar en sonar-

-Esta bien, adiós-guardo su teléfono y la alarma comenzó a sonar-Chris-chan-

-En donde-

-El parque, Miku…-

-Ya se yo ayudare a evacuar a las personas-

-Chris-chan-

-Ya se-

_**Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron**_

_**Killter Ichaival Tron**_

-Cuidense Hibiki, Chris-

-No te preocupes Miku-

-Enseguida regresamos-

Ambas se fueron mientras Miku ayudaba a las civiles a irse a algún refugio cercano, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Tsubasa el teléfono llevaba sonando un rato, saco su cabeza de la almohada y lo tomo.

-Que sucede-

-Tsubasa-san…-

-Ya se que son NOISE solo dime donde-

-El parque-

-entendido voy para haya-tiro la almohada al piso, se levanto y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana miro de reojo las fotos e hizo una expresión triste.

_**Imyuteus Ameno Habakiri Tron**_

_**(Inserte la canción Zettou ameno Habakiri, Senki Zesshou Symphogear Character song 3)**_

Hibiki y Chris ya habían eliminado gran parte de los NOISE pero todavía quedaban varios, Chris uso Billion Maiden y Hibiki usaba sus golpes.

-Parase que esto nunca fuera a acabar-

-Tranquilízate Chris-chan-comenzó a escuchar una canción-esa canción es de….-

En ese momento Tsubasa uso Mil lagrimas y las múltiples espadas destruyeron a los NOISE ahora parecía que quedaban menos de 20-

-TSUBASA-SAN!-

-Creímos que estarías en tu casa-

-No seas tonta Yukine, no importa si estoy deprimida es nuestro deber eliminar a las NOISE-

Las tres se encargaron rápidamente de los NOISE restantes hasta que no quedo ninguno (Nota: aquí termina la canción).

-Lo logramos-comento Hibiki mientras se sentaba en el piso y su traje desaparecía.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer Tsubasa-el traje de Chris también había desaparecido.

-Regresare a mi casa, cada año este día me quedo todo el día allí-su traje también había desaparecido y le dio la espalda a sus amigas-si me disculpan ya me voy-

Hibiki y Chris la vieron con una mirada triste y antes de darse cuenta un NOISE había salido detrás de una roca y fue en dirección a Tsubasa.

-QUE!, AUN QUEDABA UNO!-

-TSUBASA-SAN!-

_-No podre esquivar a tiempo-_cerro los ojos con brusquedad, al haber pasado una cantidad notable de tiempo abrió los ojos lentamente_-quien me salvo Tachibana o Yukine-_pero cuando abrió sus ojos se percató que tanto Chris como Hibiki estaban sentadas en el piso vio que frente a ella estaba una lanza de color blanco y alguien estaba parado en la punto-….no puede….ser…-

.

.

.

En ese preciso momento en el cuartel todos estaban viendo lo que pasaba.

-Pero que…..no se supone que ella estaba en el hospital todavía no la dan de alta-dijo Genjuurou-

-Comandante-

-Que sucede Sakuya-

-Nos acaba de llegar un reporte del hospital y dicen que cuando iban a darle de comer ella ya no se encontraba en su cuarto.

-De verdad esa chica es muy imprudente-comento Aoi.

-Pero todos sabemos que si Tsubasa-san se encuentra en peligro ella es la primera en acudir en su ayuda, así que sorprende que se haya escapado del hospital no es así comandante-

-Supongo que tienes razón Ogawa, bueno si no hubiera llegado en el momento preciso habría ocurrido una tragedia, aunque no me gusta que se hayan enterado de esta manera-

-Pero tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que decírselos en especial a Tsubasa-san-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Todos miraron a la pantalla principal para ver como se desarrollaban las cosas mientras que en las computadoras de cada uno se podría apreciar lo siguiente, CODE: GUNGNIR.

.

.

.

Regresando al parque todas miraban con sorpresa como la persona bajaba de la punta de su lanza y se ponía frente a Tsubasa.

-No…lo puedo creer…-

-Entonces, Hibiki ella es….-

-Ka…nade…-dijo la peliazul ganándose una sonrisa y después un abrazo por parte de su mejor amiga ella correspondió el abrazo si dudarlo-Kanade-dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

_-Eh?, que raro cuando Kanade-san apareció no escuche que cantara algo además porque no a dicho ninguna palabra-_pensaba la castaña mientras veía a las dos chicas abrazados y en cuando el traje de Kanade desapareció se podía ver que traía puesto un traje de hospital_-porque llevo una bata de hospital….Kanade-san donde estuviste todo este tiempo-_

**Que me dicen les gusto el capitulo y ya se que cambie un poco la muerte de Kanade pero fue necesario para traerla de-vuelta, déjenme un review y en el próximo capitulo se explicara que esta sucediendo, cuídense y hasta pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ya vieron esta historia ya tiene imagen de portada y créanme que me costó mucho decidir entre esa y una imagen de Hibiki y Kanade que tenía guardada por ahí, pero como la historia se centra en Tsubasa y Kanade pues esta era más adecuada, disfruten el cap.**

Hibiki, Miku, Chris y Genjuurou se encontraban en la sala del hospital mientras que Tsubasa estaba acompañando a Kanade en su cuarto, poco después de que Kanade hubiera salvado a Tsubasa, Ogawa les había hablado diciendo que por favor regresaran a la pelirroja al hospital puesto que aun no la habían dado de alta.

-Maestro por favor explíquenos que esta pasando-dijo la castaña.

-No se supone que Kanade-san estaba….muerta-dijo Miku.

-EXPLIQUESE RAPIDO!-exigió Chris.

-Bueno teníamos planeado decírselos cuando Kanade fuese dada de alta pero como ya saben se escapo del hospital para ir a ayudarlas y la verdad ese día hace 2 años Kanade no murió sino que entro en coma para ser sincero despertó hace un mes pero estaba muy débil y los médicos decidieron dejarla en cuidados intensivos y decidir adecuadamente cuando darla de alta-termino explicando el comandante.

-Estaba en coma….-dijeron las tres chicas de manera pensativa, hasta que Hibiki pregunto algo.

-Pero Tsubasa-san dijo que los signos vitales de Kanade-san habían desaparecido por completo-

-A simple vista se podía decir que Kanade estaba muerta pero la verdad es que sus signos vitales no desaparecieron si no que se debilitaron, su respiración era débil y los latidos de su corazón no eran muy fuertes si no hubiera sido por la atención medica definitivamente habría muerto-

-Y porque no le dijeron nada a Tsubasa-san es más ella no se dio cuenta de cuando se llevaron a Kanade-san al hospital-pregunto Miku.

-Respecto a eso después de creer que Kanade había muerto Tsubasa entro en un terrible estado de shock no se percató de cuando nos llevamos a Kanade si se lo hubiéramos dicho su estado habría empeorado de hecho estuvo en shock dos semanas además no queríamos que viera el estado en que se encontraba Kanade, incluso ahora no negare que Tsubasa debe sentirse mal al ver las consecuencias de la canción del cisne en Kanade-

-Que quieres decir con eso-pregunto Chris-además Kanade no a dicho ni una sola palabra hay alguna explicación para eso-

-Esa es la consecuencia a la que me refiero, al parecer Kanade perdió la voz según lo que nos dijeron los doctores puede que la recupere dentro de un tiempo pero también cabe la posibilidad de que no la recupere-

-Kanade-san perdió la voz-dijo Miku con tristeza.

-Sera duro para ella y para Tsubasa si no la puede recuperar-Cris tenía la mirada en el piso.

-Este no es momento para deprimirse-exclamo Hibiki mientras se ponía de pie-todavía hay una posibilidad de que Kanade-san recupere su voz, así que es nuestro deber hacer lo que este a nuestro alcance para ayudarla-

-Hibiki…-

-Tu tan entusiasta como siempre-

-Entonces eso significa que puedo contar con ustedes para ayudar a Tsubasa y Kanade en estos momentos las dos necesitan que ustedes las apoyen-

-Puede contar con nosotras, por cierto Maestro cuando van a dar de alta a Kanade-san-

-Bueno gracias a que se escapó los doctores pudieron ver que su estado de salud estaba perfecto se quedara esta noche para observación y mañana podrá irse-

-Bien entonces mañana ayudare a Kanade-san a recuperar su voz-exclamo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Y dime tienes algún plan para lograr eso-

-Aun no Chris-chan pero ya pensare en algo-a todos los presentes se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Tsubasa estaba viendo a Kanade la cual se durmió en cuanto la regresaron a su cuarto, en cuanto la pelirroja se despertó se puso totalmente alerta.

-Ah! Kanade te encuentras bien, necesitas algo?, comida?, agua?, quieres que llame a la enfermera?-la susodicha tenia una gota cayendo por su cabeza mientras negaba con su mano-así que estas bien-dijo con alivio y de inmediato noto como Kanade se señalaba a ella misma y después señalaba la ventana_-intenta decirme algo….veamos ella….la ventana…espero tal vez lo que esta señalando en si no es la ventana si no el cielo...cielo…cielo….no tal vez se refiere al exterior…..ya veo-_golpeo la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de su mano derecha-quieres saber cuándo te darán de alta verdad-y Kanade asintió-bueno me dijeron que te quedaras esta noche para observación y podrás irte mañana-

La pelirroja suspiro con una sonrisa y se acostó mientras diría su mirada al techo_-Al fin, después de dos años enserada aquí mañana al fin podre irme-_

-Esto parece tan irreal-dijo la peli azul captando la atención de su amiga-yo….todo este tiempo creí que estabas muerta y después me entero de que no fue así ahora comienzo a preguntarme si esta se trata de algún sueño porque si es así entonces no quiero despertar nunca-y antes de darse cuenta comenzó a sentir una presión en su mejilla izquierda-K-kanade que estás haciendo, duele-la pelirroja la soltó y paso a señalarla con un mirada enojada-pero porque hiciste….ah cierto si esto fuera un sueño entonces no me hubiera dolido no es así-Kanade asintió-Jeje tu siempre sabes como animarme-la pelirroja comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Tsubasa en cuanto noto como esta estaba llorando-realmente me hiciste falta Kanade-

Al llegar las 10 de la noche Hibiki, Miku y Chris fueron a despedirse de Tsubasa y Kanade.

-Bien Tsubasa-san, Kanade-san ya nos vamos pero vendremos muy temprano mañana para que podamos salir las 5 juntas-dijo Hibiki.

-Dices que vendremos temprano pero tu no eres de las que se levanta temprano-

-Tranquila Chris-chan esta vez si me levantare temprano-

-Bien, entonces ya nos vamos-dijo Miku.

-Adios-

-Hasta mañana Kanade-san, Tsubasa-san-

-Hasta mañana Tachibana, Kohinata, Yukine-y las tres chicas se terminaron yendo.

_-Así que todavía llama a la gente por su apellido, bueno hay cosas que simplemente no cambian-_

Tanto Tsubasa como Kanade se habían dormido alrededor de las 11 y Kanade se despertó a la 1 por un motivo muy importante.

_-Baño….-_volteo a su derecha y vio como Tsubasa tenía su cabeza recostada en el borde de la cama, sonrió, la tapo con una cobija y se levantó para ir al baño cuando salió de este y se dirigió a la ventana para ver como las luces de la ciudad iluminaban todo, se llevo la mano derecha la garganta e intento decir algo lo cual fue inútil_-me pregunto cuando recuperare la voz-_se fue de nuevo a la cama y miro a su amiga_-hay tantas cosas que quiero decir-_termino por dormirse de nuevo.

.

.

.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Tsubasa y Kanade estaban esperando en la sala, el motivo?, Hibiki y las demás aun no llegaban y como la castaña había dicho que quería que salieran las 5 juntas del hospital decidieron esperarlas, Ogawa había ido más temprano para llevarles ropa limpia a las chicas así que Tsubasa llevaba una camisa azul sin mangas, una falda azul marino y unas botas con tacón cafés, mientras que Kanade llevaba una camisa verde sin mangas ni cuello que abarcaba de su busto a la mitad de su abdomen así que la camisa no cubría su ombligo, un chort azul y unos tennis blancos.

-Sabía que Tachibana no llegaría temprano-dijo la peli azul y en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y todos vieron como una chica con un suéter naranja, un chaleco amarillo, una falda negra y que tenia unas botas amarillas entraba corriendo.

-Lamento la tardanza-exclamo mientras hacia una reverencia frente a sus dos amigas.

-Hibiki te dije que no entraras corriendo-dijo Miku que llevaba un vestido de manga larga verde mientras que la falda era blanca.

-Déjala sabes que a veces hace lo que se le da la gana-dijo Chris que llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de manga larga, unas medías blancas y unos tacones rojos.

-La verdad lamento la tardanza Tsubasa-san, Kanade-san pero me quede dormida-

-No te preocupes por eso Tachibana-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla-ahora ya podemos irnos todas juntas de aquí-

-Tienes razón-volteo a ver a la pelirroja-Kanade-san estás lista para salir de aquí permanentemente-ella asintió-bien entonces vámonos-

En cuanto las cinco salieron del hospital lo primero que hizo Kanade fue darse un buen estirón, después inhalo un poco de aire y después lo exhalo_-al fin aire fresco-_

-Por cierto Tsubasa-san ya desayunaron-pregunto Miku.

-Aun no-

-Entonces vayamos a Flower-dijo Chris.

-Es una excelente idea Chris-chan-

-Tachibana de verdad te gusta el okonomiyaki-

-Bueno es que el que hacen hay es el mejor que he comido-

-Vienes diciendo eso desde la primera vez que lo probaste-dijo Miku y mientras las cuatro conversaban Kanade les veía un poco confundida.

-Cierto-dijo Hibiki que se puso frente a Kanade-Kanade-san tu no sabes que es Flower verdad-negó con la cabeza-es una de las mejores tiendas de okonomiyaki de la ciudad, nada mejor que ir a desayunar ahí para celebrar tu salida del hospital, que dices-el rostro iluminado de Kanade lo decía todo.

Hicieron alrededor de 15 minutos del hospital a la tienda.

-Buenos días Oba-chan-dijo Miku mientras entraba.

-Ah, Miku porque vinieron a esta hora-

-Bueno sobre eso queríamos desayunar aquí-contesto Hibiki.

-Ya veo-se acerco a la castaña-por cierto quien es la chica pelirroja que viene con ustedes-

-Cierto, esta persona se llama Amou Kanade-san-la mencionada hizo una reverencia-sufrió un pequeño accidente hace un tiempo y perdió temporalmente la voz-

-Ya veo, si perdió la voz entonces….ya se-fue a la parte trasera de la cocina y regreso con una libreta y un lápiz-ten Kanade-chan, esto te ayudara a comunicarte más fácilmente con nosotros-

_-Porque no se nos ocurrió esto!-_pensaron todos los presentes, Kanade tomo ambos objetos y después escribió un gracias.

-No fue nada-

-Casi lo olvido, Kanade-san ella es Yamada Matsuo-san es la abuela paterna de Miku-se acerco a ella y le comenzó a susurrar-Matsuo-san se mudó a la ciudad hace un año así que no sabe nada sobre el incidente del concierto de hace dos años-

-Díganme, quieren que les sirva lo de siempre?-

-Si-exclamaron todas mientras que Kanade había escrito "Deme lo que le sirve normalmente a ella" y había dibujado una flecha que señalaba a Hibiki.

Después de 10 minutos todas estaban sentadas esperando su comida.

-Aquí tienen y lamento la demora-

-Muchas gracias Oba-chan-

-Itadakimasu-dijo Hibiki.

-Kanade vas a comer lo mismo que Tachibana-exclamo Tsubasa al ver como tanto Hibiki como Kanade tenían diez okonomiyakis cada una.

"Hay algún problema" fue lo que escribió Kanade.

-No….bueno….olvídalo….ahora que lo pienso tu apetito es igual al de Tachibana-

-Enserio-dijo Chris sorprendida-entonces se parecen más de lo que creía-

-Oigan se nos va a enfriar la comida-dijo Miku.

-Itadakimasu-dijeron las tres, mientras que Hibiki y Kanade.

-Quiero más-

"Mas, por favor"

-AUN TIENEN HAMBRE!-exclamaron sus tres amigas.

Después de su desayuno se fueron a pasear por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a plaza con máquinas de peluches y Hibiki a estado batallando para conseguir un peluche de un pajarito azul.

-No otra vez-dijo mientras golpeaba la máquina-no hay duda definitivamente estoy maldita, lo siento Kanade-san no podre conseguirte ese peluche-

"No te preocupes"

-A ver déjame intentarlo-dijo Chris mientras apartaba a Hibiki de la máquina.

-Crees poder lograrlo Chris, es la primera vez que juegas en una maquina como esta-dijo Miku.

-Ya me las arreglare, además existe la llamada suerte de principiante-

-Chris-chan solo déjame decir que estas máquinas son muy complejas y tramposas cuando crees tener el muñeco termina cayéndose y…..-

-Lo tengo-

-EEEEEEEH!, definitivamente estoy maldita-dijo depresivamente.

-Tranquila Hibiki-decía Miku mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas a Hibiki en la espalda.

-Aquí tienes Kanade-

"Gracias Chris eres muy amable"

-N-no te hagas ideas equivocadas, si nadie lo sacaba Hibiki se pondría a gritar diciendo que usaría su gear o algo así-dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

_-Así que es tsundere-_pensó y se puso a ver el peluche "creo que llamare a este peluche Tsubasa" Chris "trato" de contener su risa, Hibiki se veía confundida y Miku solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Oye Kanade porque le vas a poner mi nombre-decía Tsubasa roja de la pena.

"Porque este pajarito es azul y además…."se puso a mover las alas del peluche.

-Mooo, Kanade sabes que no me gusta que hagas juegos de palabras con mi nombre- (por si no lo saben tsubasa significa alas).

-Bien ahora a donde deberíamos ir-dijo Chris mientras veía el cielo.

"Que tal si vamos al karaoke" y en ese momento todos miraron a Kanade.

-Estas segura Kanade-san….quiero decir perdiste tu voz y…..aaaa….-Hibiki trataba de explicarse.

"Estare bien, además quiero escuchar a Chris cantar"

-EH! PORQUE YO!-

"Porque mientras estábamos desayunando Hibiki me dijo que tienes muy buena voz"

-Hibiki-la volteo a ver con enojo.

-Pero eso es cierto Chris-chan tu voz es hermosa-y en ese momento se fue a abrazarla.

-Quítate, Miku ayuda-pero la mencionada también fue a abrazarla.

-Vamos Chris no seas tan tímida-

-Ustedes dos ya suéltenme-

"Oye Tsubasa las tres siempre se llevan así"

-Muy pocas veces, normalmente es Tachibana la que abraza a Yukine sin previo aviso muy raras veces veo que también lo haga Kohinata-

"Ya veo"

.

.

.

Las cinco chicas ya estaban en el karaoke y Chris se estaba preparando para cantar.

**(Inserte Tsunaida te Dake ga Tsumugu Mono, Yukine Chris carácter song 4)**

-Vamos Chris-chan-

-Canta con todas tus fuerzas Yukine-

-Tu puedes-

-YA CALLENSE-tomo aire y…..

_Nande nandaro? Kokoro ga gusha gusha datta no ni__  
Sashinobasareta nukumori wa iya ja nakatta...__  
Konna ni...konna ni...konna ni afure michite yuku__  
Hikari ga...chikara ga...tamashii wo...?_

_Buppanase! Gekishou, seisai, kodou! Zenbu__  
Sora wo miro...kobosanai...mitsuketanda kara_

"Tenias razón Hibiki, Chris canta muy bien"

-Te lo dije Kanade-san yo nunca mentiría-

Después de eso Chris canto otras dos canciones, después fue Tsubasa que canto Vitalization, seguida de Miku que canto algo llamado Hidamari Memoria y por ultimo Hibiki que canto algo llamado Rainbow Flower y así estuvieron el resto del día, habían entrado al karaoke a las 5 y terminaron saliendo de el a las 7.

-Eso fue divertido-exclamo Chris.

-Y eso que te daba pena Chris-chan y terminaste cantando tres canciones-

-C-cállate-

-Y ahora que deberíamos hacer-

-Hibiki debemos regresar a Lydian-

-EH! Porque Miku-

-Son las 7, mañana es lunes y sabes que los domingos debemos regresar antes de las 8 o nos meteremos en problemas-

-P-pero yo aun no quiero irme-

-Tachibana si no le haces caso a Kohinata terminaras metiéndote en problemas con tus profesores-

-Además recuerda que ya no puedes llegar al salón después del timbre o te ira muy mal-dijo Chris.

-Ya lo se…-

"Que curioso me pasaba lo mismo"

-En serio Kanade-san-

-Si, a mí me tocaba despertarla y salíamos corriendo de casa para no llegar tarde-

"Incluso una vez entre al salón 5 segundos antes del timbre y grite SAVE"

-Yo hice lo mismo el viernes-

"Enserio pero que coincidencia"

-Si ya lo se-

_-Se parecen más de lo que creía-_pensaron Miku, Chris y Tsubasa.

-Bien Tsubasa-san, Kanade-san ya nos vamos-dijo Hibiki.

-Hasta mañana Tsubasa-san, Kanade-san-

-Adiós-

-Cuídense en el camino Tachibana, Kohinata, Yukine-

-Si-le dijeron las tres mientras se iban.

-Oye Hibiki no dijiste que tratarías de hacer algo para que Kande recuperara su voz-

-Lo se Chris-chan pero no se me ocurrió nada-

-Tranquila Hibiki puedes pensar en algo e intentarlo mañana-

-Gracias Miku-

Y regresando con Tsubasa y Kanade.

-Bien nosotras también debemos regresar a casa-Kanade asintió.

Las dos chicas se fueron y tardaron unos 20 minutos en llegar a la residencia Kazanari.

_-Este lugar no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo-_pensó la pelirroja en cuanto entro a la casa.

-Genjuurou dijo que llegaría alrededor de las 9 así que estaremos solas por dos horas más-

_-Wow, creer que estaba muerta si que le afecto recuerdo que antes lo llamaba tio-_toco el hombro de la peli azul.

-Que sucede Kanade-

"Tengo sueño"

-Ya veo a decir verdad yo también-

"Entonces voy entrando a tu cuarto para buscar una pijama que me quede" después de eso se dirigió al cuarto.

-Esta bien busca una pija…espera….KANADE NO HABRAS LA PUERTA DE MI CUARTO!-

Pero fue muy tarde la pelirroja abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran desorden en la habitación.

_-Enserio algunas cosas nunca cambian sigue igual de desordenada-_

-L-lamento que hayas visto es…..pero que estás haciendo-exclamo al ver como Kanade comenzaba a limpiar el cuarto y esta solo le enseño lo que había escrito en la libreta.

"Yo soy la que solía limpiar el cuarto déjame hacerlo por los viejos tiempo, además si no limpio donde voy a dormir si apenas y tu cabes en la cama"

-Kanade….bien déjame ayudarte-su amiga solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Ambas guardaron toda la ropa había tirada en el suelo, tiraron toda la basura que había, barrieron y trapearon y echaron insecticida cuando vieron una cucaracha pasar por ahí, se tomaron un baño (por separado), se pusieron unas pijamas y se echaron a la cama.

-Estoy cansada-volteo a ver a su amiga que parecía se estaba durmiendo-nee, Kanade crees que puedas hablar un poco-

_-No perderé nada con intentarlo-_intento decir algo pero no resulto ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Entonces aun no puedes hablar-dijo con tristeza, las dos se incorporaron en la cama y se taparon con la cobija de la cama-Buenas noches, Kanade-

"Buenas noches, Tsubasa" dejo la libreta en el suelo y se durmió.

_-Kanade que pasara si no puedes recuperar tu voz…..-_pensó mientras recordaba algunas cosas.

.

.

.

_Ambas chicas estaban corriendo por el mismo sendere que recorrían todos los día para terminar en la misma colina de siempre._

_-Kikoemasuka…? Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU, Ten ni toki hanate!, Kikoemasuka…? INOCHI hajimaru myakudou, Ai wo tsuki agete-iba cantando la pelirroja pero dejo de hacerlo y miro a su amiga-oye Tsubasa porque no estas cantando se supone que esto es un dueto-_

_-P-porque….etto….-_

_-Vamos el ayer fue la primera vez que te escuche cantar fuera del trabajo y te veías tan feliz arreglando tu moto-_

_-Bueno estoy por conseguir el permiso y cuando la estaba arreglando no me di cuenta de cuando empecé a cantar-_

_-Sabes leí en un libro que cuando la gente se pone a cantar sin darse cuenta significa que están felices así que eso significa que ayer estabas más que feliz-_

_-Eres increíble Kanade, sabes tantas cosas que yo no se-_

_-Jeje, a ya llegamos a nuestra vista panorámica-se detuvo en la sima de la colina donde se podía ver un hermoso lago y un gran bosque-nunca me canso de esta vista-decía mientras se limpia el sudor con la toalla._

_-Si yo tampoco me canso de esto-_

_-Sabes deberías cantar fuera del trabajo más a menudo-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón-_

_-Recuerda que como cantantes y usarías de symphogear nuestra voz es nuestro objeto más preciado así que debemos cuidarla, además…-abrazo a su amiga-Tsubasa enserio me gusta como te oyes cuando cantas-_

_-A mi también me gusta como te oyes-en ese momento Kanade la soltó-que sucede Kanade-_

_-Nada es solo que cuando veo este panorama me dan ganas de…-tomo aire-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-y se pudo escuchar el poco eco que se hizo._

_-Porque hiciste eso-_

_-Solo quería ver que tan fuerte era mi voz-_

_-Siempre me sorprende las cosas que llegas a hacer-_

_-Jajajaja-_

_-Jajajaja-_

_Las dos se comenzaron a reír mientras veían el hermoso panorama. _

.

.

.

Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas_-no es justo…porque esa canción tuvo que llevarse la voz de Kanade….no es justo-_sintió como una mano comenzaba a limpiar sus lágrimas-Kanade?...-Tsubasa pudo sentir como la mirada de Kanade le decía que no llorara-KANADE-la abrazo-No es justo porque tuviste que perder tu voz, me alegro de que estés viva pero…pero…comienzo a dudar de que tu voz regrese y no es justo…yo quiero cantar de-nuevo a tu lado, quiero reír junto a ti, quiero volver a escuchar tu voz-se aferraba más a Kanade la cual le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo.

_-No eres la única que piensa eso Tsubasa yo también quiero mi voz de regreso-_una pequeña lagrima callo por su rostro_-yo también quiero cantar y reír contigo de-nuevo-_y así fue como ambas entre lágrimas y dolor se quedaron dormidas.

**Bien lamento que el final del capítulo fuese un poco triste pero era necesario ponerlo, por si se preguntan cuánto durara el fic no creo que sobre pase los 4 capítulos pero nunca se sabe, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vaya me tarde en actualizar pero tengo mis razones, en fin disfruten.**

La luz del sol poco a poco comenzó a iluminar la habitación y un pequeño rayo de sol se posiciono en los ojos de Kanade.

_-Ya amaneció…-_pensó mientras abría sus ojos_-que hora es-_volteo a ver el reloj digital_-así que las 6….creo que are el desayuno-_cuando iba a levantarse sintió como alguien se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura_-eh?-_al ver que era Tsubasa se limitó a sonreír y le acaricio la cabeza y habilidosamente se salió de la cama_-que debería preparar?...espera la última vez que intente cocinar algo casi quemo la cocina-_mientras iba caminando olio algo_-que es ese olor, alguien esta en la cocina….no puede ser Genjuurou-san el se va muy temprano-_se asomo y vio a una niña de pelo café de no mas de 10 años.

_-Ah!, buenos días Onee-chan-_

_-Nagi…-_antes de completar la palabra ese imagen desapareció y la persona que esta ahí en realidad era Hibiki.

-Buenos días, Kanade-san-

_-….eh?-_tomo la libreta que estaba en la mesa "Hibiki, Miku, Chris, que hacen aquí?".

-Bueno fue idea de Hibiki venir aquí, debo admitir que me sorprende que se haya levantado temprano-

-Eso duele Miku-

-Yo no quería venir, pero seria muy molesto ser la única que se quedara en Lydian durmiendo-

_-Tsundere, tsundere-_volteo a ver a Hibiki_-de verdad se parece mucho a ella-_

-Sucede algo Kanade-san-

"Solo me preguntaba que habían preparado"

-Bueno estábamos haciendo omelette, pero…..-Hibiki mostro un huevo totalmente negro a su lado-no me salió como esperaba así que fueron Miku y Chris-chan las que cocinaron-

Kanade le puso una de sus manos en su hombro "conozco ese sentimiento"

-Buenos días….-dijo Tsubasa que iba entrando en la cocina-eh?, Tachibana, Kohinata, Yukine que hacen aquí-

-Idea de Hibiki, pero dejemos las explicaciones para después primero desayunemos-dijo Miku.

Todas asintieron y se sentaron.

-Esta bueno, lo hiciste tu Kohinata-

-Bueno ese lo hizo Chris-

-Enserio, creí que eras igual que Tachibana y Kanade en la cocina-

-Para que lo sepas hace tiempo que Miku me enseño a cocinar-

-Lo que tu digas-

-TU…-

-Vamos no pelean-

En ese momento Kanade comenzó a tocar el hombro de Hibiki.

-Sucede algo Kanade-san-

"Chris y Tsubasa siempre se llevan así"

-Bueno, no todo el tiempo-

"Y-ya veo"

Y después del desayuno.

-Bueno Kanade, ya nos vamos a la escuela-

"Tsubasa repíteme porque no puedo ir con ustedes"

-1: todos piensan que estas muerta, 2: no puedes ir por ahí paciendo como si nada o sorprenderás a todos y 3: todavía no informamos a los medios sobre tu estado, así que nadie sabe que todo este tiempo estuviste en coma-

-El maestro dijo que informaría sobre lo del coma y todo, así que Kanade-san dentro de poco recobraras tu antigua vida-

"Ya veo, es bueno oír eso"

-No quiero interrumpir esta charla pero ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Chris.

-Pero….Chris-chan….-

-Hibiki recuerda que ya no tienes el lujo de llegar tarde-

-Ya lo se Miku, bueno adiós Kanade-san-

"Cuídense"

Las cuatro chicas se fueron y la pelirroja se regreso a la casa.

_-Que debería hacer….estaré sola un buen rato-_se llevo una mano a la garganta e intento hablar…nada_-lo sabia aun no recupero la voz-_se acostó en la cama_-Nagisa….-_y su mente se fue al pasado.

.

.

.

_-De-pi-er-ta, ONEE-CHAN!-exclamo mientras le quitaba la cobija a su hermana._

_-Que sucede Nagisa, es raro verte levantada tan temprano-_

_-Mira quien habla-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón….en fin cual es el afán de estar despierta a esta hora-_

_-Eeeee, no lo recuerdas hoy vamos a viajar a unas ruinas con mama y papa-_

_-Cierto, según lo que me dijo papa hay informes de que hay un objeto muy antiguo, quiero verlo-_

_-Entonces apresúrate-_

_-Esta bien, dame cinco minutos y estoy lista-_

_-Ok-_

.

.

.

_-Tal vez si Nagisa no hubiera querido ir y yo me hubiera quedado en la casa a cuidarla…..me pregunto cómo serían las cosas-_se golpeó un poco la cara_-no es momento recordar el pasado-_se levantó de la cama_-bien….y ahora que hago-_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Hibiki tenía su mirada fija en la ventana_-me pregunto que estará haciendo Kanade-san…-_

-Tachibana-san-

_-Tal vez vaya a verla durante el receso-_

-Hibiki-

_-Le preguntare a Tsubasa-san si quiere venir conmigo-_

-TACHIBA-SAN-la profesora estrello un libro sobre la mesa.

-GUA! Q-QUE SUCEDE SENSEI-

-Podría saberse que es tan interesante afuera-

-N-no hay nada interesante-

-Entonces-

-….no quería poner atención-

Y después de un regaño y ya siendo la hora del receso.

-Decir que no querías poner atención, no pudiste inventar otra cosa-

-Lo siento Chris-chan-

-Pero porque te estabas distrayendo Hibiki-

-Pensaba en que quería ir a ver a Kanade-san durante el receso, de seguro debe estar muy aburrida, ah! Cierto tengo que preguntarle a Tsubasa-san si quiere venir-

-Crees que podrás ir y venir a tiempo-

-No te preocupes Miku, según mis cálculos si uso mi gear podre hacerlo a tiempo-

-Según tus cálculos….-dijeron Miku y Chris mientras se veían no muy convencidas.

-Bien ahora voy a buscar a Tsubasa-san para pregu…-

-No es necesario que me busques Tachibana, escuche todo lo que dijiste-

-Y bien….-

-Voy contigo-

-TU TAMBIEN!-exclamo Chris.

-Sinceramente, estoy algo preocupada-

-Porque Tsubasa-san-pregunto Miku.

-Bueno Kanade está sola….en la casa y la última vez que ella intento cocinar algo…casi termina quemando la cocina-

-Eso me recuerda a alguien-dijo Chris mientras sus ojos se posicionaban en Hibiki.

-Bueno ya no perdamos tiempo Tsubasa-san ya vámonos-

-Esperen que yo también quiero ir-

-Enserio Chris-chan-dijo con sus ojos brillando.

-Si, bueno han pasado solo unos meses desde el incidente de la luna y muy raras veces estamos las cuatro juntas-

-Las cuatro?-

-Digo, Miku tu también vendrás, no es así-

-Claro no le veo ningún problema-

-Muy bien, ahora Tsubasa-san, Chris-chan transformémonos-

-Espera Tachibana no me digas que piensas usar tu gear-

-Bueno asi llegaremos mas rápido-

-Tachibana!-

-eee-

-No puedes usar el gear para cosas que no sean combatir con los NOISE, además si corremos hacemos 5 minutos de aquí a mi casa-

-Oye pero nosotras no corremos a la misma velocidad que tu-exclamo Chris.

-Tranquila Chris-chan si te cansas yo puedo cargarte-

-NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!-

.

.

.

Y como dijo Tsubasa corriendo solo les tomo 5 minutos llegar a la residencia Kazanari, pero Chris….

-haha….no…vuelvo a tratar de…seguirles el paso…..NUNCA!-

-Yukine te falta ejercitarte-

-No quiero oír…..eso….de ti-

-Por cierto no les da olor a quemado-y ese comentario que hizo Miku provoco a que entraran corriendo a la casa.

-KANADE!-y Tsubasa la encontró usando una cazuela como casco, una espátula como espada y la tapa de una cazuela como escudo mientras trataba de acercarse a una sartén en llamas-Tachibana, Kohinata, Yukine, rápido traigan agua!-

-SI-

Y así es como se previno un incendio, entonces Kanade estaba sentada de rodillas mientras Tsubasa estaba frente a ella.

-Ka-na-de-se podía notar el enojo en su voz.

"Lo siento"

Mientras tanto observando lo que pasaba.

-Parece que se metió en un buen problema-dijo Chris.

-Bueno si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo que sabe que hubiera sucedido, de alguna manera me recordó a esa vez que Hibiki quiso cocinar sin que la ayudara-

-Me dijiste que le dejaron prohibido usar la cocina verdad-

-Si-

-Por cierto en donde se metió, desapareció hace un buen rato-

-Bueno Hibiki fue….-

-Ya llegue-dijo alegremente mientras entraba sujetando una bolsa.

-Tachibana, no sabia que habías salido-

-Si a donde fuiste-

-Jeje, solo fui por el almuerzo, Kanade-san traje okonomiyaki-y rápidamente Kanade se puso frente a Hibiki.

_-Desde cuando Kanade es tan rápida!-_

"Bien es hora de comer" después pareció como si hubiera recordado algo y se puso a escribir "ahora que lo pienso que están haciendo aquí"

-Todo fue idea de Hibiki, dijo que de seguro te sentías sola, así que dijo que vendría durante el receso-contesto Miku.

"Que considerada eres Hibiki"

-No fue nada-

"Entonces Tsubasa vino porque Hibiki se lo ofrecio"

-Te equivocas aunque no me lo hubiera dicho yo tenia planeado venir, además estaba preocupada y esa preocupación si que estaba justificada-

"De nuevo lo lamento"

-Ya podemos empezar a comer, tengo hambre-dijo Chris.

-Cierto, el okonomiyaki se va a enfriar, yo preparo la mesa-y se fue a la cocina.

-Espera Hibiki yo te ayudo-y Miku se fue tras ella.

-No me importa que preparen la mesa, solo dame mi okonomiyaki que no ven que tengo hambre-Entonces Chris también se fue a la cocina.

"Vaya trio no crees"

-Bueno ya me acostumbre a ellas, pero desde un principio Tachibana me recordaba a ti-

"Enserio"

-Si ambas son glotonas, irresponsables, flojas, no les gusta la escuela…..-

"Por favor para" y tenia un aura depresiva a su alrededor_-me gustaba mas la Tsubasa tímida de antes-_

-Pero….-

_-Eh?-_

-Ustedes dos también son valientes, dan lo que sea por proteger a una amiga y también ambas son muy risueñas-

"Así que también decidiste decir las cosas buenas"

-Claro que si-

-Tsubasa-san no encuentro los platos-

-Ya voy Tachibana-se fue a la cocina-como que no los encuentras si los sacaron esta mañana-

-Es que eran unos platos que se estaba secando fuera del lavatrastos-

-Tachibana!-

_-Parece ser que Hibiki y yo si tenemos mucho en común-_trato de hablar pero como era de esperarse nada_-parece que todavía no recupero mi voz…..me pregunto si lo recuperare, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle a Tsubasa y Hibiki-_se encamino a la cocina.

-Kanade-san, ya todo esta listo así que a comer-

_-Si que se parece a Nagisa-_se puso a escribir "Itadakimasu"

**Hasta aquí el cap 3 y enserio lamento la tardanza se me acumularon tantas cosas de la escuela y otros fics, bueno para los que se pregunten por Nagisa 1) muchos ya saben que Kanade tenía una hermanita 2) no sabemos como se llama así que decidí ponerle así, lamento informar que si mis cálculos no me fallan el próximo cap será el penúltimo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Se despide Kaze-chan.**


End file.
